The time lady
by DanaCardinal
Summary: Rewrite. She blames Malfoy and bad luck. After accidentally admitting that she's a time lord in the middle of dinner. Hermione decides that it's not worth sticking around and leaves. Let's just say, when the Doctor finds out that there is another surviving Time Lord, he's thrilled. Inspired by .Fiji's; Here be Time Lords: The student. AU starting from Planet of the Ood.


**The Time Lady**

I came up with this idea after I read _Here be Time Lords : the student_. Hermione as a Time Lady seemed pretty cool. So I hope you all enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter of Doctor Who.

 **Chapter 1 How I accidentally admitted that I am an alien**

Hermione knew she was in trouble as she ran through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Well I'm a Time Lady, I always attract trouble. What was I expecting." she thought. The young Time Lady was running from the great hall after she had admitted her heritage in front of everyone during dinner. It wasn't entirely her fault, she mostly blames Draco Malfoy and her temper for what happened. It all started during dinner, she was sitting with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The trio had been discussing their classes when who should come up to the table and start insulting her and her parents but Malfoy. Now, normally, Hermione was good at keeping her temper in check but today for some odd reason, she was extremely irritable. She was unsure what caused her to punch him in the nose but she did and it sent him flying and he ended up in collision with the Ravenclaw table. She watched him struggle to his feet, blood pouring from his nose. Hermione was already on her feet striding towards the blonde.

"You dare strike me mudblood?" Malfoy growled angrily

Hermione didn't respond but, picked him up by the collar of his robes and hissed:

"You listen here you little shit, from now on you will address me by my real name. You got that?"

"And why should I mudblood?" he asked not expecting her reaction

" Why, why?! Because you great moron, I am centuries older than you, you foolish human! I am a Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous! And you are nothing compared to me! You are nothing but an ant to be squashed from my path and you ask me why should you address me by my real name! I'll have you know that my real name is Delta and not Hermione! Is. That. Clear?" She yelled

The blonde ponce nodded and Hermione dropped him. The boy scrambled away and reality suddenly slammed into Hermione. She had just admitted that she was an alien, in front of the entire school, during dinner. She didn't say anything, she just bolted from the great hall like there was a dementor on her tail. She arrived in front of the portrait of the fat lady, gave the password and bolted inside. She ran up to her dorm, fell to her knees and began groping around under the bed for something. When her hand felt the familiar fabric of her bag, she pulled it out. The bag was a small, purple, beaded, drawstring bag. She quickly got to her feet and ran from the tower again. She was headed for the astronomy tower, where she knew she could be hidden for a while. When she arrived, she opened her bag and carefully slipped inside. Her feet padded across the cool glass floor of her TARDIS as she ran towards the control panel. Then she remembered, her TARDIS was dead and it had been dead since she arrived on Earth six years ago. She groaned as she sank to the floor trying to repress the memories of that fateful day.

 _Flashback_

"Come on sweetie, what's wrong?" eighty six year old Delta moaned

There was something very wrong with her TARDIS but she couldn't for the life of her figure it out. There were several alarms going off at once and there was something that was malfunctioning. Delta pushed a hand through her brown hair, determined to figure out the problem. A few diagnostics later made the situation rather grim. She had no choice but to land the TARDIS attempt to repair the problem. She chose Earth because it would be easier to hide among the local population because, Time Lords looked human and humans looked like Time Lords, it would be the perfect disguise. As long as she didn't regenerate in front of anybody, everything would be fine. She landed in England and had just activated the chameleon circuit when her TARDIS began to die.

"No, no, no!" she moaned as she tried to keep her ship going but nothing she did seemed to work.

"No!" She screamed as her TARDIS died

She sobbed into her arms of the console, mourning the loss of her old friend. She washed her face and slipped out the doors. She found herself on a sidewalk in front of several houses in the suburbs. She looked around to see what her TARDIS had become and saw a purple, beaded, drawstring bag. She picked up the bag and began walking. She was found by the Grangers several hours later.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Annabell Granger asked

"Hermione. I'm Hermione." She had said knowing that the name "Delta" would cause some odd questions to be asked

"And how old are you Hermione?" Rick Granger asked

"I'm seven years old." She said remembering what she had learned in school

Since then, she had spent a lot of her time on her own reading the TARDIS manual to see if she could find a way to fix her old friend. But, unfortunately her search had been fruitless. She was stuck there until she found a solution.

 _Flashback end_

Hermione sat on the floor of her TARDIS thinking, trying to figure out a way to get out of there. She didn't want to stay. She interlaced her fingers together and rest her chin on them on her fingers. Her thumbs touched the thing gold chain that resided around her neck, then she had an idea, what if her time turner could fix her TARDIS. She leaped to her feet and strode toward the console. She pulled the time turner off from around her neck and placed it down on the console. Hermione grabbed some cables and attached the time turner to said cables and connected the other ends to the console. She took a deep breath and began to slowly flip some switches, pull some levers and push some buttons.

"Oh, Rassilon, please let this work." She muttered under her breath as she pushed another button.

Hermione closed her eyes and listened, then, she felt something spark in the back of her mind, filling a void that had been empty since she was eighty six. She opened her eyes and saw that the lights were flicking on and heard the familiar pulses, thrums, wheezes and hums of her TARDIS. Hermione laughed and leaped up in the air with a loud whoop. She flung her arms around the console as her ship greeted her with a cry of joy.

"Oh, I missed you so much my friend." She said joyfully

The TARDIS hummed and Hermione laughed.

" Yes, it has been a while. Sitting in a dead TARDIS for six years whenever I was upset didn't do well for my mental state." She said softly

The TARDIS hummed something and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. These robes look ridiculous, it's almost as if I'm back in the fifteenth century." She said with a snort

The TARDIS hummed and Hermione gave her an incredulous look.

" Need I remind you sweetie about the robes that my parents and I had to wear whenever we went out in public back home. Those things were ridiculous. But, I agree with you, I should probably change." She said and walked in the direction of the wardrobe.

She pulled off her robe and uniform and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a dark green blouse, a pair of tan lace-up boots and a brown leather jacket. She pulled her hair into a french braid and walked back into the console room. She flipped the switch that would deactivate the chameleon circuit. She stepped outside and saw that her TARDIS had become a 1963 police call box. She grinned slightly and her ship's cheek. She kissed the St. Johns ambulance sticker and traced her finger across the door. Just then, she heard her name being called by her friends and several of her professors. Not wanting to stick around, Hermione leaped into her TARDIS and began to set the controls. She pulled on of the levers and time whipped around them as she took off in search of trouble and adventure. When the professors and Hermione's friends arrived in the corridor where the TARDIS had been, all they saw was the disappearing shape of a 1963 police call box and heard a strange VWOORP, VWOORP, VWOORP sound.

 _On the Ood sphere_

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something to Donna but stopped when he could have sworn he heard the sound of a TARDIS materializing close by.

" That sounds like a TARDIS." Donna said looking shocked

" Yeah, but that's impossible, the Time Lords are gone. That can't be a TARDIS." he said

" Aren't we going to check it out?" Donna asked

Oh, yes." The Doctor said

They walked in the direction of the sound and after a short walk, they found a 1963 police call box at the bottom of the hill they were standing on. The Doctors jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Donna gave him an odd look and said:

" What's this about impossible Sunshine?"

" I don't understand, the Time Lords were wiped out." The Doctor whispered

" Well, don't just stand there, lets go knock on the door." Donna said

They started walking down the hill and as they got closer, the door opened and Hermione stepped out. The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. It was another Time Lord. "Lady, Time Lady." He mentally corrected himself thinking about Romana and Susan. They heard the girl say:

" Thanks old girl, I wanted to go skiing."

Her TARDIS hummed and Hermione said:

" Yes that was sarcasm."

Hermione shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Hello."

Hermione turns and spots Donna and the Doctor walking down the hill towards her.

 **Hello again everyone. I apologize for deleting the original version of this story but I had decided to rewrite it. I also apologize for not updating anything for a long time, still trying to figure things out with my new laptop. Also, it's exam time and it's eating my brain. I hope you enjoyed. Read, like and review please. Later Dana.**


End file.
